Mask and Mirror
by Digikitty
Summary: Things begin to heat up for Netto and Enzan as an ancient evil returns to get its revenge... Sequel to Survival of the Fittest Finished
1. chapter 1

Author Notes and Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rockman.exe, though I wish I did. For all of you who waited patiently and with much curiousity, I now present to you the sequal to Survival of the Fittest.  
  
****  
  
Winter had struck Densan City with much fury and little warning. The night before it had been clear as a bell, though a bit chilly, but the next day there was about 4 feet of snow piled on top of everything. Schools had been closed, as had most of the shops in the city. Plows were out clearing the roads, but the snow kept falling, showing no signs of letting up any time soon. When Netto woke up the snow was the first thing he saw. For a moment he thought he was seeing things, but no, it didn't go away when he blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Cool!" Netto exclaimed. "Rockman, look!"  
  
The blue navi nodded and smiled. "I know. It was snowing when I woke up. You'll be happy to know school has been cancelled."  
  
"Even better," the 13-year-old grinned. "Winter holiday just got extended."  
  
Rockman was surprised when Netto got out of bed instead of going back to sleep. When he said something, Netto just grinned and pointed out the window to the noisy, beat up blue pickup truck that had just pulled into the driveway. The driver that got out was none other than Netto's cousin, Kichi. In that past two years since Rockman had met Kichi he had learned that it was pointless to try and sleep when she was around. She was one of those people that had to constantly be doing something, even if that something was bothering other people. Enzan had grown to hate her, since he was now one of her favorite targets.  
  
Netto and Rockman both heard her come into the house, but Netto didn't bother hurrying down to greet her. He took his time getting dressed, then grabbed his PET and went downstairs. She was sitting on the couch when he came down. She had hung her coat up, and her boots sat next to his shoes. Snow still clung from her hair, which was currently tied in a braid. Unlike most people, Kichi didn't own a PET. Where she worked, in the Aspen Mountains, PETs didn't work. She lived with their great-grandmother, next to the mountains. PETs did work there, but they spent so much time in the mountains that it was kind of pointless to have one. As soon as Netto reached the bottom of the stairs Kichi through something at him. It was a battle chip.  
  
"What's this?" Netto asked.  
  
"What does it look like, genius. Its a battle chip. The one from the contest. Nana couldn't decide whether to give it to you or Enzan, but Enzan told us to give it to you. Therefore, its yours."  
  
"Ah. And it took you two years to figure this out?"  
  
"Shut up. We've been busy."  
  
"Yeah, I was about to ask about that. You could have waited until we came up for the holidays. I know you're needed to help patrol for poachers."  
  
Kichi shrugged. "Nana instisted I give it to you now. You know how she can be sometimes."  
  
Netto smiled. Mycah Hikari could be very stubborn about things, and even though they didn't make sense to anyone else, they obviously made sense to her.  
  
"Besides, since school was cancelled, she figured you wouldn't mind coming up early. I guess Aunt Haruka and Uncle Yuuichiro said they would be a day late or something?"  
  
"Yeah, they got stuck at the airport because of the snow. How did you manage to get through it?"  
  
"My truck has its own plow built into it. Duh. Now, is Enzan coming this year?"  
  
"Yes, and all hell is gonna break loose if you purposely get him lost again."  
  
The glare Netto gave Kichi was supposed to be threatening, but it had no effect. In fact, Kichi gave him an innocent look, as if she were the nicest angel in the world. But Netto wasn't fooled. He knew Kichi far too well. If she could find some way to irritate Enzan then she would. Netto was still surprised that Enzan had stuck around after the first time Kichi had pulled one of her pranks on him. But apparently he was willing to put up with her, for Netto's sake. Just then there was a knock on the door. Netto opened it, and was immediately tackled by none other than Enzan himself.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Kichi grinned.  
  
"Shut up, Atilla the Hun," Enzan replied, glaring at Kichi.  
  
Kichi made a face at that name. It was the one name she hated being called, and Enzan made certain to use it at least once every time he saw her. It was his little way at getting back at her for all the trouble she caused him.  
  
"You're here early," Netto observed.  
  
"Rockman sent me an email saying that your cousin had come to pick us up early, so I came over."  
  
"Great, you saved me from having to drive further into the city. If you're ready, we should go now before the snow gets any worse. I may have a plow on my truck, but that thing can only handle so much."  
  
Netto snorted. He knew better than to believe that. Kichi's truck may look like a piece of junk, but it was one very powerful machine. It was the same truck they used to plow the main road around the mountains, and that place got far more snow than Densan City did. Still, it was just as pointless to argue with Kichi was it was to argue with Anuzu, and if she wanted to get going, well, Netto and Enzan weren't going to argue with her.  
  
****  
  
Cesare huddled down in the little alcove in the cliff side, trying to get out of the wind. He [i]had[/i] been tracking what looked like a very large wolf when the storm had hit. Now he was stuck trying to wait it out, and chances were he wouldn't be able to pick up the trail again. Well, that was just a bit of bad luck. Cesare was a skilled hunter, and he would simply find other game after the storm ended. Maybe he'd find a bear or something, something that would get him a lot of money, though it was still as shame that he had lost that wolf. Who knew, though. Perhaps he would find it again.  
  
Huddling against the rock wall, Cesare stared at the falling snow. He couldn't see anything of the forest around him, it was snowing so hard. The wind wasn't that strong, but it was bitterly cold. So he had sought some shelter in the cliff. The alcove had been right there, and he had gotten in just before the worst of the storm had hit.   
  
The little cave itself was odd, though. He'd never heard of any cave painting being found in this area, but this place was full of them. The images made no sense to him, for all he could see was some sort of shapeless black thing with a strange design around it. Not much interested in anything but finding animals to hunt, Cesare had chosen to ignore it. That was his mistake, however, for the black image began to move and extend from the rock! Without warning it wrapped around Cesare's neck, causing the man to scream. Still screaming, Cesare dashed out of the cave, disappearing into the flurry of stone. Back in the cave the symbols that had been around the began to pulse, and the black shapeless, nameless thing had vanished from the wall... 


	2. chapter 2

Normally it wouldn't take all day to reach Mycah's house, but the storm had predictably gotten worse as they got near the mountains. There were other cars on the road, heading in the opposite direction, and they had gotten stuck behind a much larger plow that was moving incredibly slow. The forest on either side of the road was still and looked like a scene one might find on the front of a postcard. For lack of anything else to do, Enzan was staring at the forest through the window. Netto, who was sitting between him and Kichi (to prevent what could have been the third world war) had decided to take a nap, and was leaning against Enzan's shoulder. Kichi was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in an irritated fashion, muttering under her breath, no doubt swearing at the plow in front of them.   
  
"Okay...I've had it with this. We're gonna take a slight detour."   
  
"Detour? Where? There aren't any other roads here," Enzan said.   
  
"Of course there is. You just have to know where to look for them. Hold on."   
  
Kichi switched gears, then turned the car off of the road, heading into the trees! The first bump woke Netto up, and he was none to pleased with the "detour" Kichi was taking.   
  
"Kichi, what are you doing?" Netto shouted as they hit yet another bump.   
  
"Driving, what does it look like I'm doing?" Kichi replied, laughing.   
  
"This is not the road!"   
  
"Netto, just for the record, I am never getting into a car with your cousin again!"   
  
"I second that," Netto agreed. "If we survive this!"   
  
"Oh, you two are such babies! I do this all the time! Its actually much shorter."   
  
"Yeah, if you like having whiplash."   
  
Kichi didn't reply to that. Instead she sped up, flying over another bump, landing hard on the ground. Snow flew everywhere, blinding them for a moment. It was a moment too long, though, as the truck hit a patch of ice and spun out of control. Netto and Enzan screamed, and Kichi pushed down on the break as hard as she could. They came to a stop only after the truck struck a deep snow drift. Realizing they weren't dead, Netto and Enzan opened their eyes. Kichi was sitting still as a statue, all of the color drained from her face.   
  
"You two alright?" She asked, her voice shaking.   
  
"This, you idiot, is why people invented roads!" Enzan snapped angrily. "We could have been killed!"   
  
"Don't start fighting!" Netto said before Kichi could snap her own reply. "We need to get the truck out of this snow drift and get back on the road."   
  
"Right," Kichi agreed. She turned the key and pushed down on the gas, but the truck didn't move. In fact, the engine roared to life for a minute, then went completely dead! Kichi tried to start it again, but met with failure each time.   
  
"Great. Just great," Enzan muttered. "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere."   
  
Kichi opened her door and hopped out of the truck. "Enzan, you're forgetting who you're traveling with."   
  
"A psycopath?" Enzan offered.   
  
"No... What I mean is that this area is part of the same area we used for the survival contest. I recognise the place. We can walk to the house."   
  
"Kichi, its freezing," Netto said.   
  
"You've survived worse. Come on, it'll only get colder if we wait. Night hasn't fallen yet."   
  
"How do you know that?" Enzan asked. "This truck doesn't have a clock, and we left our PETs at home this time."   
  
"I can tell, trust me."   
  
"That's what you said before we crashed," Enzan muttered.   
  
"Still, its better than doing nothing," Netto replied, pushing Enzan out of the open door. "Come on."   
  
"Kichi, I swear, if I freeze to death I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life."   
  
"You won't freeze, Enzan. I know where I'm going."   
  
"That's what she said last time," Enzan muttered under his breath so that only Netto could hear him. Netto laughed softly. Kichi remained completely oblivious to the exchange.   
  
They walked for awhile in silence, trudging through the cold snow. It was waist deep in some areas, and the going was slow. In the distance they heard a lone wolf howl, but neither Netto or Kichi could tell if it was one of their wolves. Suddenly Kichi stopped, causing Netto and Enzan to bump into her.   
  
"Kichi, why'd you stop?" Netto growled. "Its too cold to just stand here."   
  
"We have company blocking our path," Kichi said with a grin, pointing to a spot about 5 meters in front of them. Both Netto and Enzan looked. Enzan groaned when he saw what was standing in the middle of the path. It was a large skunk, and it was staring at the three of them with bright eyes. The last time Enzan had seen a skunk it had sprayed him, and the memory was still quite fresh in his mind.   
  
"Kichi, do something," Netto growled. "We can't stand here all night."   
  
"Fine," Kichi replied. She ran at the skunk, scaring it into the forest. "Well, that was easy enough. Shall we continue?"   
  
****   
  
They were on the mountains, he could sense it. Centuries of imprisonment had given him pleanty of time to plan his revenge. It would be slow and painful for them, that was for sure. But first he would make a game of hunting them down, the way a cat toyed with a mouse before killing it. Yes, he would have much fun making them pay for his long imprisonment. What he would do afterwards he didn't know, but first things first. Yes, he would enjoy this game very much.... 


	3. chapter 3

Tainn raced through the trees, sending up waves of snow as he crashed through the deep drifts. He had felt something dark enter the mountains, something he hadn't felt before. It was old, as old as the Heart of the Forest. Could it be that the dark spirit had somehow escaped? Had it found a body to inhabit? That thought caused the wolf to shudder. It wouldn't be one of Mycah's brood, so that narrowed it down to poachers who might have slipped past the patrols. That thought made him feel even sicker. Someone like that would be a real problem. And with Netto and Enzan lost somewhere on the mountains (he'd felt them appear a few hours ago) the stakes went up. If this creature got to them before the Pack could get there to help, all hell would truly break free. Howling loudly to gather the Pack, Tainn raced through the forest, praying that he would get to the boys before whatever it was that had broken into the mountains did.   
  
****   
  
Kichi was having a grand time trekking through the mountains, annoying Enzan to no end. Of course, that didn't take much, and at the moment it involved Kichi singing, which, all things told, wasn't that pleasant to here when she was trying.   
  
"The first day after Christman,   
  
my true love and I had a fight!   
  
And so I chopped that pear tree down,   
  
and burned it just for spite!   
  
And with a single cartridge   
  
I shot that blasted partridge..."   
  
"Netto, I am seriously beginning to question whether or not your cousin is sane."   
  
"Enzan, we've been asking that question for years," Netto replied with a laugh.   
  
"I heard that," Kichi growled. "Hey, want to see something scary?"   
  
"Sorry, I don't think we brought any mirrors with us," Enzan replied with a grin.   
  
"Clever...very clever..."   
  
If looks could kill Enzan would have been dead three years ago. Netto couldn't look at her without cracking up, so he stared at the ground instead. At any rate, that comment got Kichi to shut up for awhile. They continued to walk in silence, walking being the only way they could keep warm. And it was getting colder by the minute.   
  
"Kichi, how much futher?" Netto asked through chattering teeth. "I'm half frozen."   
  
"It shouldn't be to much further. Just keep moving."   
  
There was silence behind her. Kichi turned around to find both of the boys gone from sight. There were no tracks leading away from the path they had made, but they were nowhere that she could see!   
  
"Okay you two, that isn't funny!" She shouted. "Come on out!"   
  
But she got no reply. "Come on you two! Nana will kill me if I don't bring you back!"   
  
All she got back was silence.   
  
****   
  
Excellent, his plan to seperate them was working, and they wouldn't even realize how it was happening until it was too late. Then, once he got each of them alone, he would make sure that they suffered slowly before he finished them off. But who to start with first, Cesare wondered. Who would be the most fun... He wanted to save the wolf for last, since he was the main cause for all the problems Cesare had suffered. Perhaps the older girl. She worked with the Pack, patrolling the mountains for intruders. Therefore she would make great bait for trapping the Pack. And with those wolves out of the way, the other two would be easy targets for him... 


	4. chapter 4

Kichi became increasingly worried when she couldn't find any trace of Netto or Enzan. She had gone back to the truck, but they weren't there. She had grabbed her patrolling gear from the truck, thinking it might possibly come in handy. If either boy was hurt she would need the first aid equipment that was part of the gear she carried. She prayed that she wouldn't have to use it, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Unfortunately, she had no idea of where to begin looking for the two boys.   
  
((Tainn! If you can here me, I could really use some help!)) Kichi 'shouted', hoping the wolf would hear her.   
  
She waited for a moment, and much to her delight, got a faint reply, but a reply nonetheless.   
  
((We come,)) Tainn called back. ((Where is Netto and Enzan? I can't reach either of them.))   
  
((I don't know! They just vanished! Tainn, what is going on?))   
  
((Kichi, there is something evil on the mountains. Move with caution, but move quickly. We must find them before that creature does! We come to you soon.))   
  
Kichi felt better that the wolves were near and were helping to look, but she became more worried at hearing that there was something on the mountains that shouldn't have been there.   
  
If it had managed to slip past the normal patrols then it had to be clever indeed. Tainn was right, she would have to move with caution. With that thought on her mind, Kichi took the hunting knife out of her pack and kept a firm grip on it. If there was something dangerous about, she wanted to have a weapon ready.   
  
Since neither Netto nor Enzan had been anywhere on the path, Kichi randomly picked a direction and headed that way, sweeping around in a wide, arching pattern, hoping to come across one or the other, or both. She trusted Tainn and the other wolves would be able to pick up her scent and find her. If they found either boy they would tell her immediately.   
  
She walked for some time without coming across anything, and was beginning to feel disheartened when something big and furry crashed into her! She almost brought her knife down when she realized that it was Tainn who had run into her. The young woman sighed with relief and lowered the knife. Tainn moved aside to let Kichi get up.   
  
((You did not find them?)) Tainn asked.   
  
"No, I didn't. You haven't found a scent yet?"   
  
((Actually, I have. It it Enzan's scent. The rest of the Pack searches still for Netto. I can move more quickly over the snow, my Sister. I will make a trail for you to follow.))   
  
"Works for me. As long as we find them!"   
  
((We will find them. We must find them.))   
  
Tainn shot forward through the trees, leaving a clear trail for Kichi to follow. The wolf soon disappeared from sight, both because of his speed and the fact that he was a white wolf, and there was snow everywhere. Kichi followed the trail, keeping an eye out for any signs of her cousin or Enzan. She also kept an eye out for anything dangerous. If anything tried to attack, it would feel the blade of her knife.   
  
*****   
  
Cesare had froze when the white wolf appeared next to the girl. How long had the wolf been there? Had it seen him? Would he be able to slip away unnoticed? But the wolf ignored Cesare's presense, and if it sensed him, it didn't show it. The wolf seemed to pause for a moment next to the girl, most likeyly giving her some information. The wolf then bounded off through the snow, disappearing through the trees. Cesare held his breath as the wolf passed, but went unnoticed. Both the wolf and the girl were obviously preoccuppied with finding their two friends than with looking for Cesare. Well, that was all the better for Cesare, as he could catch them unaware. He saw the girl's knife, but wasn't worried with it. It would be an easy task knocking it away from her. In his experience, girl's were horrid warriors, and were easy targets.   
  
Not this one! a tiny voice in the back of Cesare's mind screamed.   
  
For a moment Cesare's eyes went from black to brown and back to black again. It appeared that the human's mind was still fighting against being controlled, but it was no match for the demon that was now in possession of his body. The man was afraid of this girl, but the demon knew better. After all, it had been a warrior before it had been trapped, and it was going to get its revenge. And no mere scrap of a girl was going to get in the way of that revenge.   
  
*****   
  
It took some time to catch up with Tainn, and all of that time Kichi felt like she was being watched. She felt nervous, and the grip on her knife tightened. She sensed that something was preparing to attack, and Kichi was agitated that she couldn't sense where!   
  
((Kichi, he is here!)) Tainn exclaimed, standing over what looked like a pile of snow. The rest of the Pack stood around him, facing the forest, alert for the slightest signs of danger.   
  
Kichi brushed away the snow to find Enzan lying face-down, unconsious. Quick as she could Kichi pulled a small pack of smelling salts out of her bag and held it under Enzan's nose. A few breaths of that and his eyes snapped open. Groaning, Enzan pushed Kichi away to stand up on his wobbly legs. He looked less than thrilled at the moment.   
  
"What happened?" He demanded. "Where's Netto?"   
  
"We don't know yet," Kichi answered. "We just found you. As for what happened, I don't know. You were behind me, and then you weren't."   
  
Enzan shook his head. "I don't remember getting seperated. I just remember everything going dark."   
  
[i[((Now that you have found Enzan, I go to look for Netto. The Pack shall stay with you for now. Follow my tracks but stay at a safe distance. There is something out here that is a danger to you, and to us, and I don't want you to get caught in any traps before I sniff them out.))[/i]   
  
"Understood," Kichi and Enzan said together. Tainn nodded and took off in a different direction from the one he'd come. The rest of them waited about five minutes before beginning to follow.   
  
*****   
  
Cesare was furious. He had hoped to get rid of the girl before she found the other boy or the Pack, but this was just a minor set-back. There was no way he was going to challenge the entire pack of wolves and both humans. No, he was safer getting the other boy first and using him as a weapon against these others. And he had the advantage of knowing where this boy was...   
  
So, ignoring the pair of humans and wolves that were trekking off (in the wrong direction) Cesare went off in the direction of where the other boy was. It took awhile to reach him, but that only meant that it would take even longer for the wolves to reach him, and by then it would be too late.   
  
Cesare came upon the clearing silently, so as not to alert the boy. Like his friend, he had passed out from the little transportation trick Cesare had pulled, but he was beginning to wake. Well, that would make no difference to Cesare. Grinning, he walked right up to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulder. The boy jumped and tried to pull away, but he didn't have the strength, yet. Cesare wanted to make certain that the boy didn't regain it at all.   
  
"Let go of me!" Netto shouted, trying again to pull away. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm your worst nightmare, boy," Cesare growled, grinning. "And I have waited a long time to get rid of you. My master will be very pleased."   
  
"M-master? What are you talking about?"   
  
But Cesare didn't answer. Instead he placed his hand against Netto head, and smiled as Netto's body went rigid. The boy was completely frozen, and that made it much easier for Cesare to carry him. Oh what chaos and destruction he could now cause, and he was most certainly going to cause it. 


	5. chapter 5

It was cold. And damp. And when something slithered against his leg Netto finally managed to open his eyes. Not that it did him much good. There was only a very dim light hanging overhead, and the smoke coming from said light smelled very oily. It didn't reveal to much of the place to Netto, just enough to let him know that he was in a cave. He also knew that he couldn't move, even though his hands and feet weren't tied up, but he couldn't remember why that was.  
  
"Ah, the little brat is awake," said a voice that sounded as oily as the smoke that poured from the lamp overhead. "I was beginning to think that perhaps I had overdone it and accidentally killed you. And that would have been very unfortunate indeed."  
  
Netto tried to speak, but unfortunately his mouth was frozen too, because nothing came out but a few squeaks, and those were barely audiable. The voice laughed, and a face suddenly appeared in the dim light. The face was old, ragged, but still quite fierce. Netto suddenly remembered the man that attacked him in the forest. It was the same man. The squeaks reached the ears of the man obviously, because he laughed again and moved closer to Netto. Netto felt a surge or fear and revulsion move through him. This man...wasn't a man at all. He couldn't explain how he knew it, but he did.  
  
"You're probably wondering who I am, am I correct?" The man asked. Of course, Netto couldn't answer, and the man knew it. He grinned and continued speaking. "I am the servant of the one your beloved killed centuries ago. The one you gave your life to seal away forever."  
  
The man snapped his fingers, and Netto found that he could move his head. The rest of his body was still frozen, but he could speak again. And he wasn't happy.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?! Who are you?! Why did you kidnap me?!" Netto shouted.  
  
"My, my. Aren't you just a little dense. Very well, I guess I must spell it out for you. My master is still sealed away, and I wish to bring him back. That requires a little...sacrifice to do so. The only little problem is, I don't yet know which of you two brats I must sacrifice to do so. So of course, I must capture the other one, without being torn apart by the wolves, and you, my friend, make excellent bait."  
  
"You're insane, you know that?" Netto snapped. He tried to make his body move, but it was unresponsive. The creature in front of him simply laughed. "Oh, I know that I am insane. That's how I managed to survive all these countless centuries. Now, if you don't mind, I have a hunt to plan. Don't worry, you'll be seeing your friend again soon enough. Maybe not for very long, but still, you will see him."  
  
The [i]thing[/i] laughed again and blew out the lamp, filling the cave with complete darkness. Netto shivered and closed his eyes, praying that Enzan and Kichi was with the Wolves, who would be able to protect them. At that point, it was all he could do.   
  
*****  
  
[i](Any luck yet?)[/i] Kichi asked Tainn. She couldn't see the white wolf anywhere, but knew he was somewhere in front of them.  
  
[i][b]((Nothing. I think perhaps we are going in the wrong direction. We should try another one.))[/b][/i]  
  
Enzan growled loudly. "What? Something could have happened to Netto by now. For all we know, this thing that you're so worried about could have found him already!"  
  
Tainn appeared suddenly between a pair of barren oak trees, his eyes focused on Enzan. Anyone else caught in that gaze would have been whimpering with fear, but not Enzan. He was far to angry to be frightened.  
  
[i][b]((Do you think I do not know that? I am just as worried as you are! Now come on. We cannot stay in one place for long.))[/b][/i]  
  
Enzan didn't move. He stared at Tainn with eyes as cold as the earth around them. And simply said, "No."  
  
The rest of the Pack turned to look at Enzan, who kept his eyes on Tainn. Kichi was shocked as well, Tainn was right about it not being safe to stay in one place for long. And standing around certainly wasn't going to find Netto any faster. Neither was arguing with the wolf whose sense of smell was thousands of times better than any human's. How did Enzan expect to find Netto without Tainn's help? He didn't know these mountains anywhere near as well as the wolf did, and Kichi wasn't even sure she could find her way with something that had the ability to pick her up and drop her somplace completely new. But Enzan obviously wasn't thinking about that.  
  
[i][b]((What did you say, human?))[/b][/i] Tainn asked in a dangerously hushed voice. Kichi felt herself flinch and step back. She wasn't the only one, either. The rest of the Pack had moved back as well. Only Enzan stood his ground. His eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"I said no. I refuse to be led around like a stupid sheep. Your way isn't working, and I refuse to follow something that doesn't work. If I have to find Netto on my own, so be it, but I will not keep following you as you wonder around in circles."  
  
[i][b]((Insolent creature! How dare you speak in such a manner! I am trying to keep you alive! You would not last 5 minutes on your own here without the protection of the Pack.))[/b][/i]  
  
"That's what you think. I am tired of being led around like a child. I'm doing things my way, now," Enzan snapped back.  
  
Kichi looked at her cousin's lover with mixed expressions of shock and amazement. She had never heard anyone speak to Tainn that way and live to tell about it. Lord knew she had seen plenty of young upstarts in the Pack try to challenge his leadership (which was what Enzan was doing) and none of them had ever succeeded. Had Enzan been a wolf, Tainn would have had him on his back with his teeth at Enzan's throat. Of course, the chance that Enzan would end up that was anyway was pretty good.  
  
[i][b]((So be it. Go your own way. But do not expect the Pack to come racing to your help when you are attacked. Your arrogance will lead to your ruin.))[/b][/i] came the startling reply.  
  
"Like I needed your permission," Enzan snorted as he turned away from the white wolf. "As for arrogance, you should follow your own words before you begin to preach to others."  
  
That last comment sparked the fire. In a flurry of snow and ice, Tainn charged at Enzan, howling with anger! Kichi moved to intervene, but the other wolves held her back.   
  
[i]((No, Little Sister. The boy has challenged Tainn as wolf-to-wolf, leader to leader. They must fight without interference.))[/i]  
  
[i](This is wasting time!)[/i] Kichi shouted in reply, unable to speak out loud. Her eyes were focused on Enzan, who had managed to avoid Tainn's charge and was now standing oposite to the wolf. He paid no attention to the circle of fur and teeth that had enclosed him and Tainn, and if Tainn saw it, he showed no signs of it.  
  
[i]((Perhaps it seems so to you, Human Sister, but this is important. Remember what Enzan was and is.))[/i]  
  
What Enzan was and is? What did that mean? Then it struck her. The visions she used to have, the stories Nana had told her, and the story that Netto had told her after he and Enzan had come down off the mountains those two years ago. Enzan [i]was[/i] the reincarnation of Riane, the ancient wolf leader. And if there was one thing Kichi knew about wolf packs, it was that there could only be one leader.   
  
[i]((That is correct. There are two leaders here, and they do not see things the same way. There is only one Pack. So we must first have only one leader before we can do anything else.))[/i]  
  
[i](But Tainn could kill Enzan!)[/i] Kichi wailed.  
  
[i]((Enzan knows this. Tainn knows this. It will be as it will be. It is up to Fate, now.))[/i] 


	6. chapter 6

The wind had picked up again, and it sent up a curtain of snow, blocking Enzan's eyesight. He'd be lost in no time, and who knew how he would find Netto now.   
  
((Leave that to us!)) said one of the wolves. ((Our senses will work better than yours, so we shall guide you.))   
  
(Thanks. Have you come up with anything yet?)   
  
For a moment there was silence. Then, ((I've picked up his scent! And there are tracks as well! I shall wait for you all to join me before going any further!))   
  
Enzan felt both relief and fear when he heard that news. With luck, Netto wouldnt have gotten far, but there was also a chance that he could be hurt. Enzan wasn't sure if he would be able to help Netto if he was hurt...   
  
((Cota didn't say she smelled blood, so I don't think he is hurt, or hurt badly, anyway,)) Anuzu said, appearing next to Enzan. ((Hold onto my collar, so that you don't loose me.))   
  
The half-wolf rubbed up against Enzan's side, careful not to bump his injured arm, and waited for him to take ahold of her collar. He did so, and she pulled him through the trees and snow drifts, meeting up with more and more wolves as they walked. Most of the wolves kept to the shdows, blending in with the snow and ice, but every few minutes one or two would appear to rub up against Enzan reassuringly before disappearing back into the trees.   
  
It took some time to reach Cota, who was standing in a small clearing. Here the trees blocked most of the snow, so it wasn't as deep as everywhere else. Enzan could see the tracks leading deeper into the forest, but they were much to large to have been made by Netto. He wasn't the only one who voiced that observation, either.   
  
(Is there any other scent besides Netto's?) Enzan asked.   
  
((No, and that is very odd. I do not like this, Enzan,)) Cota said.   
  
((We should follow the tracks and see where they lead,)) a wolf called Keahi said. ((Maybe someone else found him and took him to their campsite? A hunter, maybe? They know how to hide their scents.))   
  
((That is up to our leader,)) Anuzu replied, looking at Enzan.   
  
"We'll follow the tracks," Enzan said out loud. "Chances are they'll lead us to Netto."   
  
What he didn't say, even silently, was that he was afraid that they would lead to something else as well, and that they might already be to late to save his beloved Netto.   
  
******   
  
Kichi hummed softly as she carried the large wolve to an outcropping of rock that was sheltered from the wind. Tainn barely protested at her carrying her, he barely protested to anything at the moment. Both his body and his pride had been injured in the fight, and it would be some time before either healed. No one had ever beaten him before in a fight, and no one had expected Enzan, who was a human, do beat him. Enzan had been hurt too, his arm had been broken. Kichi had seen to it the best she could before he had instisted on leaving to find Netto, and the rest of the Pack had gone with him. Only she had stayed behind with Tainn.   
  
((Why?)) Tainn asked suddenly.   
  
"Why what?" Kichi replied.   
  
((Why do you stay? I am no longer leader.))   
  
"So what. You're hurt, I can't just leave you. The others will be fine, its you I worry about right now."   
  
Tainn was silent. He didn't look at Kichi as she checked over his wounds, adjusting the bandages in certain places. When she was satisfied with them she built a small fire to keep herself warm. Even though she was worried about her cousin, she couldn't leave Tainn alone when he was injured and defenseless.   
  
Enzan had done quite a bit of damage to Tainn while defending himself against the huge wolf. Kichi had forgotten about the knife she'd given to Enzan, and so had Tainn. He hadn't used it until the very end of the fight, and even then he'd tried to not use the blade. He'd used the handle to strike Tainn on the head to knock him out. It hadn't quite knocked him out, but it had left him dazed enough for Enzan to pin him to the ground, and for the rest of the pack to declare Enzan the winner. They had taken off soon afterwards. Now all that she and Tainn could do was wait, and waiting was not something Kichi liked to do. 


	7. chapter 7

"Damn!" Cesare roared, storming into the cave. "Damn that wretched brat!"   
  
"Having trouble?" Netto said softly, not wanting to provoke his captor but feeling happy that something hadn't gone as he had planned.   
  
Cesare whirled around, his eyes narrowed with rage. In a heartbeat the not-quite-human was in front of Netto, holding a knife to the boy's throat! Netto gulped and looked down at the blade. It definitely looked sharp enough to cut him.   
  
"Oh, don't worry, its nothing I can't take care of...with a little help from you, of course."   
  
"I'd rather die," Netto spat.   
  
The knife flashed suddenly, and Netto felt something warm dripping down his face! Cesare brought the knife back in front of Netto's eyes to show that there was blood on it. Once again Netto went cold with fear.   
  
"Oh trust me, you will die. Just not yet. Now get up."   
  
Grabbing a hold of Netto's coat, Cesare pulled the boy to his feet and marched him out of the cave. Night had fallen and the temperature had dropped quite a bit. It didn't take lond for Netto to start shivering, but Cesare paid no attention. He just dragged Netto through the snow, ignoring the wind and snow that flew at his face. Then, quite suddenly, he stopped. Netto looked around, but couldn't see any reason for them to have stopped.   
  
"This looks like a good place," he sneered, pushing Netto to the ground. Once again the boy found his body frozen so that he couldn't run.   
  
"Good place for what?" Netto growled.   
  
"A good place to capture that other brat. Oh, I shall be needing this."   
  
Cesare reached down and yanked the wolf pendent from around Netto's neck. He held it up close to his face so that he could see it better. A bone-chilling smile came across his face that cause Netto to shiver even more.   
  
God, please don't let Enzan get hurt! Netto prayed silently.   
  
"Well, I shall be off. Don't try to run off, now, do you hear?" Cesare laughed evilly, before disappearing into the forest.   
  
*****   
  
Enzan cried out suddenly, placing a hand against his right cheek. There was a burning sensation for a moment, then it was gone. Anuzu stopped and looked up at him, concern showing in her eyes.   
  
((What's wrong, Enzan?)) she asked.   
  
(My face, it felt like it was burning a moment ago, like someone had cut it. But it vanished just as quickly.)   
  
((That is very odd...Perhaps it has something to do with Netto, and, if that is the case, we should keep moving.))   
  
Enzan nodded and placed his hand back on Anuzu's collar. The snow had been falling on and off, and the temperature had dropped considerably. The only reason Enzan hadn't collapsed yet was because Anuzu was keeping close to him, sharing her body heat. Still, it wasn't easy goings.   
  
((ENZAN!)) Cota shouted suddenly, making Enzan's head ring! The only time he'd heard a voice that loud was from Tainn... Enzan pushed the thought away.   
  
(What is it, Cota?)   
  
((There is a man standing about 20 meters away, and he is holding Netto's pendant! He knows we are here, and demands to see you, now!))   
  
That didn't sound good at all. If he had Netto's pendant, he had to know where Netto was. And that he knew Enzan was looking for him was even more disturbing.   
  
((Enzan, this smells like a trap,)) Anuzu warned. ((I don't like the feel of it at all.))   
  
"I don't like it either," Enzan replied out loud. "But chances are this man knows where Netto is, and I have to find him. I want you to go back and get Kichi. If it is a trap, she may have to come after us. I'm a pretty good fighter, but its best to have a back-up plan."   
  
Anuzu looked reluctant to leave Enzan's side, but did as she was asked. She turned and streaked through the trees back the way they had come. In truth, Enzan was kind of depending on Kichi coming to help. He had no idea how well he'd be able to fight against this guy with a broken arm, if indeed it was a trap. He'd just have to find out.   
  
Sure enough, Enzan found the man no to far in front of him. And like Cota had said, he was holding Netto's pendant. The wolves were all out in the open, and more than one of them had their teeth bared and claws ready. That wasn't the most reassuring sign that this wasn't a trap, but at least he had the wolves to back him up.   
  
"You must be Enzan," the man said with a grin. "Netto's been so worried about you."   
  
"Where is Netto?" Enzan demanded, not bothering to ask who the guy was. Chances were, he didn't want to know.   
  
"My, my, so impatient. Don't worry, you'll be seeing him very soon."   
  
Suddenly the man turned his attention to the wolves. "Don't think I don't know what the lot of you are planning, either. I'm not stupid. And you don't have your precious leader to protect you either."   
  
Enzan didn't even have time to blink before the forest around him was set afire! Everywhere flames poured out of the snow, igniting everything it touched. The smoke that rose up with the flames was thick and choking, and Enzan found himself unable to see. He could hear though, and the howls of pain and terror that rose up around him was truly terrifying!   
  
"And now, I have you," a voice hissed in Enzan's ear. Enzan heard himself scream out, then everything went dark. 


	8. chapter 8

Anuzu raced through the forest, coughing as the smoke caught up with her. The flames would not be far behind, she knew that. She had to keep running, or she would be burnt up. Around her other animals were also fleeing from the flames that didn't seem deterred by the snow or ice. That in and of itself was most frightening. There was no telling how it could be stopped. Nor was there any way of knowing if Enzan or the rest of the pack had survived. She had heard the explosion behind her, but even then she had been to far away to help. Her only hope was to find Kichi and Tainn.   
  
((Tainn! Kichi! If you can hear me, answer me!)) Anuzu wailed, crashing blindly through the trees.   
  
((I hear you. What do you want? Tainn replied, sounding very much like a sore loser.   
  
((Now is not the time to let your pride overcome your common sense!)) Anuzu snapped, turning in the direction of Tainn's voice. ((There is a fire, caused by that demon we all sensed coming. The Pack was caught in the explosion starting it, and I don't know what happened to Enzan. He sent me after you before it all happened.))   
  
(Shit!)   
  
That was Kichi's voice without a doubt. Through the growing smoke Anuzu spotted a figure not to far in front of her. The figure grew clearer as she got closer; it was Kichi. She had the knife Enzan had dropped after the fight, and was holding it tightly. Tainn was lying on the ground, bandages wrapped around his body.   
  
"Anuzu, where did you last see Enzan?" Kichi asked, pulling her coat up around her nose and mouth. She knelt down close to the ground, trying to stay out of the smoke. Anuzu and Tainn were doing the same.   
  
((With all this smoke and flame its impossible to say. I do know that the place they were at is where the fire started. And I don't see how any of us can get back through it.))   
  
"You can't, that's for sure. Neither can Tainn, he's still injured. Darius and the others will see the flames and call the rangers out to fight it, but I can't wait that long. The river runs up the way Enzan was going. I'll use it to get past the flames. You two get to the river as well, but stay away from the flames. You'll only get in the way."   
  
((Fine words for a human.)) Tainn snorted.   
  
"Just remember that you were beaten by a human," Kichi replied, not intending for it to be a spiteful remark. Just a reminder that he wasn't as superior as he thought himself to be. Tainn simply remained quiet. "Okay, lets get moving. The river should be in that direction."   
  
((Don't worry. Just follow the army of rodents and you'll find it in no time.)) Anuzu said, trying not to step on any of the scurrying creatures running around her feet.   
  
Kichi chuckled and lifted Tainn to his feet. He moved stiffly, but quickly enough considering his injuries. Anuzu moved behind him, and behind her was Kichi. She was practically crawling, trying to stay out of the smoke. The last thing she needed to do was collapse from breathing in the fumes. Once she got to the river she would have to hope that it would take her past the fire, and that both Enzan and Netto were safe.   
  
*****   
  
Enzan came awake suddenly, feeling as if his head was going to explode. He was covered in ash and soot, which was not a comforting sight as he remembered the flames that had engulfed the wolves that had tried to protect him. Their screams of pain still rung in his ears...   
  
"Ah, I see you've finally woke up. Good."   
  
The man that had been on the hill came into view, and he was smiling quite sinisterly. Enzan glared at him, then caught sight of Netto lying against a tree, his skin tinted blue from the cold. He was shaking visibly, and Enzan could hear the boy's teeth chattering.   
  
"Netto!" Enzan screamed. "What did you do to him?!"   
  
"Don't worry, he's just a little cold. If you want, I can toss him into that nice little inferno I started to warm him up. Oh wait, I can't kill him just yet. I need to find out which one of you is which, first."   
  
"Wh-what do-es th-that mean?" Netto asked, struggling to get the words out.   
  
Cesare grinned at him and lifted Netto up as though he weighed nothing. Carelessly he tossed Netto next to Enzan, did his best to help Netto into a sitting position, which was hard to do when he was half paralyzed himself.   
  
"There, now that you two are next to each other, this shall be much easier."   
  
The large man took a dagger out of his coat. This was different from the knife that he'd used earlier on Netto. This one was made completely of black ivory, and was shaped like a snake getting ready to strike. The eyes in the dagger flickered, as though alive. Cesare smiled at the boys.   
  
"I'm sure that the white wolf explained your history to you two years ago. After all, that's how my master knew that you had come back, and ordered me to begin the preparations for his return. This dagger holds the essence of my master, Nomde. But, in order for him to fully return to this world, he needs the blood of one you two. The one who is the Mirror."   
  
"The one who is the mirror? What kind of idiotic crap is that?" Enzan snorted. Silently he thought, as long as I keep him talking, there's a chance Kichi will get here before he can do anything.   
  
"Curious fellow, aren't you? Well, I don't suppose it can hurt to tell you. You already know you're Riane and Aleka, but what the white wolf didn't tell you was why they were so special. Their spirits, now yours, held a very special power. One was the Mirror, which has the ability to reveal the truth to those who are willing to face it. The other was the Mask, which has the ability to conceal the truth when needed. And what I need is the one that's the Mirror. And the test for it is quite simple."   
  
The sinister smile grew as Cesare stepped closer to them, holding out the blade of the dagger. He held it in front of Enzan first, holding it right above his heart. Enzan was certain that the man was going to stab him, but Cesare did nothing of the sort. Instead, he held the dagger in front of Enzan for a few moments, then moved it over to Netto.   
  
Netto's eyes practically glowed with fear as the dagger neared his heart. That fear was quite reasonable, too. The moment that the dagger came near Netto's heart it sprang to life, wriggling and writhing like a real snake! Netto whimpered with fear, completely unable to move.   
  
"Ah! We have a winner. Looks like I had the right one all along. Oh well, there was no harm in checking. It would seem your fate is sealed, boy. Pretty soon you'll be dead, and my master shall be back among the living."   
  
"Don't you touch him!" Enzan shouted, struggling to get to his feet. It was hard, very hard, but somehow he managed to do it. This greatly surprised Cesare, but he wasn't startled for long, and he was much stronger that Enzan, who had a broken arm.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you're opinion is no longer required. I have to hurry and get the icecube here to the Heart of the Forest, and I don't have time to babysit you. So, you can take a nap and freeze to death instead. I can guarantee that it will be the less painful death of the two."   
  
So saying, Cesare struck Enzan across the head, knocking the older boy unconscious.   
  
"ENZAN!" Netto screamed as Cesare tossed him over his shoulder. "EEENNNZZAAANNN!" 


	9. chapter 9

Help me! Please help me!  
  
Who are you? a second voice replied curiously.  
  
He's taken him. He's going to kill him...  
  
A small white head with two black stripes around the eyes and down the center of the head popped up out of the ground. Two small brown eyes scanned the snow-covered ground, looking for the source of the strange voice. Lying on top of the snow, covered with a thin layer of the white stuff was a boy in a red coat. His hair was black and white, much like her own fur. It was the boy she had sprayed several seasons ago, in the cave. At the time she had thought that he was another skunk trying to invade her home. That was wrong, but at the time that was what it had seemed like.  
  
What is this? Humans seem to be everywhere in these hills today. the skunk complained, coming out of her hole. She poked the human with her nose but he didn't open his eyes. He looked quite frozen, as he should have been, lying asleep in the snow.  
  
Not asleep. Knocked out. By the thing that took him away.  
  
The skunk snorted. If you're knocked out, how is it you're talking?  
  
I don't know. Please, help me. The voice begged, whimpering like a lost pup.  
  
How am I supposed to wake you're body up. I'm not big enough to warm your body up.  
  
Please. I have to save him. The creature is going to kill him.  
  
What creature?  
  
The voice inside the boy's head didn't answer, and the skunk poked him with her nose again. Still no answer. Snorting, the skunk tugged the hood of the coat away from the boy's head and bit his ear as hard as she could. That not only woke up the voice, but the boy as well.  
  
"OUCH!" the boy screamed, rolling away from the skunk. "You bit my ear!"  
  
Well, I woke you up. She said smugly. Now will you explain what this creature is?  
  
The boy sat up and looked down at the skunk, his blue eyes filled with pain. There was a nice bruise forming on the side of his head, and the way he held his arm showed that the lower part was broken. All in all, he was in bad shape.  
  
"I don't have time to talk to a skunk," the boy growled, struggling to get to his feet. "I have to get to the Heart of the Forest before Netto gets killed."  
  
Fine. But last I knew, humans weren't fireproof.  
  
Enzan growled and kicked some snow at the skunk. "I don't care what you think! I can't even believe that I'm arguing with a skunk!"  
  
"So why are you still doing it?" a second voice called out.  
  
"Kichi!"  
  
Enzan had never been so glad to see the older girl in his life. Actually, it was the first time he'd ever been glad to see her. She was covered in soot much like Enzan was, and her legs were covered in a thin layer of ice. She looked about as miserable as he felt, and just as mad.  
  
"I see our friend left us tracks to follow. I plan to thoroughly thrash his hide for doing all of this. C'mon, lets get going before this snow covers all of the tracks."  
  
******  
  
Cesare hummed all the way through the forest, carrying Netto on his back like a sack of grain. Netto couldn't do much, still frozen as he was. Every so often he would attempt to kick Cesare, but they were feeble attempts, causing no damage whatsoever. In fact, Cesare seemed very amused by the antics.  
  
"Don't worry, boy. Very soon you won't have to worry about anything."  
  
"Go to hell!" Netto growled, kicking Cesare a couple more times.  
  
"Hmph. Been there, the weather was very nice. Very soon your world will become a living hell anyway. Full of darkness and destruction. Oh yes, my master has big plans for this world."  
  
"Don't count on it. Enzan will stop you. Just you wait."  
  
"Oh really?" Cesare snorted. "He's probably an icecube by now. You might as well give up. Especially since we've reached our destination."  
  
Cesare stepped through the line of trees into the large clearing. The quartz crystal jutted out of the ground, shimmering softly through the fallen snow. Amazingly the water in the spring around the stone was clear of ice, as were the small riverlets that emerged from the spring, weaving their way through the snow covered grounds. Cesare carefully avoided stepping in the water, and had to do a bit of fancy manuvering so that he didn't get wet trying to reach the giant crystal.  
  
Without any care Cesare dropped Netto onto the relatively flat surface of the stone, knocking the breath out of Netto. It took a moment of gasping for the boy to get it back. At that point the snow stopped and the clouds moved away, revealing a dark sky filled with stars. They seemed brighter than usual, and Netto's thoughts flickered briefly, wondering if it was because he was about to die.  
  
"Comfortable? No? Good," Cesare chuckled, taking the dagger back out of his coat. It gleamed evily in the dim starlight. Netto closed his eyes and let out a small whimper. That was about all the noise he could manage to make at this point. "The time has come to release you, my master! I bring before you the Blood of the Mirror! Take its strenght and be reborn in this world!"  
  
A scream of pain and fear echoed through the chill night air! It died as quickly as it had been born, and all went silent. Everything was still, the trees, the wind, the snow...Nothing moved, save for the gurgling stream. The stream alone continued to bubble up around the crystal, its once clear waters slowing becoming tinged with red... 


	10. chapter 10

"NETTO!"  
  
The screams broke the silence at the same moment that Enzan and Kichi reached the clearing. Netto lay on the stone, completely motionless. Cesare turned to face Kichi and Enzan, smirking very evily.  
  
"Well, you're still alive. I'm impressed. But you're a little late to the party, if you haven't noticed," Cesare said, removing the dagger from Netto's chest. "My master has already been revived."  
  
Kichi screeched like a demon and shot forward, her fist connecting with Cesare's jaw. The man staggered backwards, trying to keep himself from falling back into the water. Kichi didn't bother to wait for him to recover. Hell had no fury like Kichi in a bad mood, and she was going to make sure that Cesare wouldn't forget it. Ever.  
  
"You will pay for this!" Kichi screamed. "I will kill you for hurting him!"  
  
"Heh, he's already dead!" Cesare shouted back, blocking a punch.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
Kichi grabbed a hold of Cesare's collar so that he couldn't get away and punched him as hard as she could with her free hand. The punch knocked him free of her grip, sending him flying into one of the small streams. Suddenly a howl unlike anything they had ever heard filled the air as smoke began to surround the fallen man. When the smoke cleared the howling stopped. Nothing remained of Cesare save for a bunch of charred clothes.  
  
"Netto! Netto, please open your eyes."  
  
The heart-wrenching plea brought Kichi's attention back to her cousin. Enzan had moved him off of the stone and set him down on the ground. His hand was pressed up against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. Kichi felt tears rising in her eyes, and brushed them away before they could blind her. She couldn't loose control of her emotions now, not with Netto just barely clinging to life. Yes, he was still alive, he was still breathing, but the breaths were very shallow. It seemed that Cesare had missed Netto's heart, but not by much.  
  
"E-Enzan?" The querie was very soft, barely audible, but Enzan and Kichi both heard it.  
  
"Netto! Don't worry, everything's going to be alright," Enzan said, a tear falling onto Netto's chest. "I promise."  
  
"Right. Save your strength. Anuzu went for help. They should be here soon. Just hold on," Kichi said.  
  
Netto didn't reply. His breaths grew a bit steadier though, as the will the live reentered him. Despite the cold temperatures, Kichi took off her coat and placed it over Netto's body. Keeping him warm was her first priority. She prayed silently that her brothers would reach them soon. She very much doubted that Netto would be able to last the night.  
  
****  
  
The entire household had been in chaos when Kichi and the boys hadn't shown up on time. Even with the roads being covered in snow they had been unreasonably late. No one had been able to remain calm, there was no way of knowing whether or not they'd been in an accident and were lying on the side of the road somewhere. Finally Mycah had gotten so worried that she'd sent the patrols out to look for the missing trio. It wasn't long after that the flames had been spotted on the mountain. Fearing it somehow connected to the three missing people, the patrols had focused in on that area. Not long after, Anuzu had appeared, looking for Darius.  
  
((Netto is hurt! Come with me!))  
  
That was an order if he'd ever heard one, and Darius wasn't going to ignore it. Calling half of the group to come with him and ordering the other half to keep working on the dying fire, they followed the half-wolf deeper into the forest. She led them into an area the group of brothers were certain they'd never seen before, but no one paused to ask about it.  
  
It felt like ages before they reached the clearing that Kichi, Enzan and Netto were in. Even from a distance Darius could tell that all three of them were in bad shape, and that Netto was the worst. All three of them were unconscious when the patrol reached them, knocked out from the cold and, in Netto's case, loss of blood. They would have to move fast if there was any chance of saving them.  
  
"Alright, you know the drill. Lets move, people!"  
  
****  
  
Netto's eyes opened slowly, revealing a brightly lit white room. Next to him he heard a machine beeping, and the drip of an i.v. Groaning, Netto turned his head to one side, coming to find that he wasn't alone in the room. No more than three feet away, sleeping in the other bed, was Enzan. His arm was bandaged and in a sling, and like Netto, he was hooked up to an i.v.  
  
"I see you've woken up," a soft voice said from Netto's other side. He turned his head to find his great-grandmother sitting in a chair, watching him. "I'd say you've been through quite a bit. Though I don't have any idea how I am going to explain this to your parents."  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Netto asked, his voice weak.  
  
Mycah nodded, a lock of grey hair sliding across her eyes. "Kichi and Enzan told me everything they knew. I can tell you right now that the police here think they are both out of their minds." Mycah chuckled, then grew serious again. "Netto, we found no sign of this "master" that the man-demon spoke about. If it was revived, it reappeared somewhere else."  
  
Netto groaned and closed his eyes. That wasn't something he wanted to hear.  
  
"We'll continue looking, Netto. But be on alert for anything strange. I've already told Enzan the same, and Kichi already knows. For now that is all the advice I can give you, save to rest up."  
  
****  
  
In the darker corners of the Net City, bits of data slowly streamed together. Ever so slowly they compiled together, eventually creating a navi. The navi was several shades of black and grey with dark blue hair sticking out from under his helmet. The insignia on his chest was red dragon with its teeth bared. A smaller version of the dragon appeared on both sides of his helmet. Suddenly the navi stood up, opening his eyes, revealing them to be completely red with a black slit where the pupils should have been. The eyes scanned the Net City as a smirk began to emerge on the navi's face.  
  
"I..Have..Returned!"  
  
-------  
  
And there you have it. The ending of the second part of this trilogy. I'm not sure when I shall start the third and final part, but it will probably be soon if my muses has anything to do with it.  
  
*runs away from Neko, Arison-chan and the army of evil Sporks* 


End file.
